Having You Home
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: For Alexander's birthday! Hephaestion is away over Alexander's birthday. Alexander is despondent. Disclaimer: Alexander & Hephaestion do not belong to me! Warnings: established M/M relationship, OOC!Alexander


**AN: There is no Roxane or Drypetis in this story, even though in real life Alexander and Hephaestion would have been married already with the timeline that I've used for this story.**

It was Alexander's birthday, one of his favorite days of the year besides Hephaestion's own birthday; but on this day, the young king was sad and moody. None of his Companions could make him smile, not even Ptolemy. So everyone gave him his space. Why was Alexander acting this way, you ask? All the Companions knew why this change had come upon their king, and it was a simple yet meaningful reason.

Hephaestion was away on diplomatic business.

Alexander knew how he was acting, but he had no control over it. Hephaestion had been away for three weeks, and Alexander had prayed to the gods and goddesses the night before for his speedy return, but he had woken up to a too-bright sun and an empty, cold bed.

To say Alexander missed the Moon to his Sun was an understatement. The disappointed king had almost not gotten out of bed that morning, or for the three weeks previous, for that matter. And the rest of the Companions let him be, knowing from experience that nothing could lift the dark cloud that Achlys had let descend upon him if Hephaestion was not near.

And the thought of having to celebrate his birthday without his Golden One beside him to share it with him was torture for the king. They had never missed a holiday together since they had become lovers at the age of fifteen, and that included their birthdays.

But that tradition had broken. Alexander had had no choice but to send Hephaestion off to do his duty. The Persians had captured the city of Alexandria, and the Egyptians and Macedonians that lived there were in a panic. Alexander had hoped Hephaestion would have been home by now; he wanted to simply be with his lover on this day that meant so much to the both of them. But it was impossible, so Alexander knew in his heart that this day was and would forever be the worst birthday in all of history.

All day, he moped around the palace, ignoring or not noticing the many the "May you have a splendid day, Alexander!" from his Companions and subjects, even though everyone let him be otherwise.

Finally, after a day of watching their king suffer, Cleitus and the other Companions decided to remedy it. So, shortly after supper, after a dejected Alexander had excused himself to his rooms for the night, Ptolemy, Cleitus, and even Cassander, set up a elaborate party within an hour's time. And hid away their surprise for Alexander.

Soon, it was time for the celebration, and both Cleitus and Ptolemy went to Alexander's rooms to wake him.

"Alexander," Cleitus knocked gently on the door to Alexander's room.

It took a long time, but Alexander's voice came through the silence, "Uncle…"

His voice was so broken that it took Ptolemy biting his own lip to be able to keep the sob of sympathy that threatened him from escaping. Cleitus brought a finger to his own lips in order to show his comrade to keep quiet. They both knew that soon enough Alexander's sadness of the day would be no more.

"Nephew, may Ptolemy and I come in? We wish to talk to you."

There was nothing but silence in answer, but Cleitus took that silence as consent, and opened the door wide to find a sobbing Alexander on the other side, curled up in the big, cold bed, away from the pressing world around him.

"Alexander," Cleitus did not hesitate in going to the bed and sitting down, coaxing Alexander up and gathering him in close.

"It hurts, it hurts, Uncle! Fourteen years we never missed a birthday, but I had no choice! I know I shouldn't act this way- Hephaestion would scold me for it, I know- but I can't help it! Fourteen years, we've done everything together. I miss him!"

"I am sure he is hurrying home to your arms, Alexander. It would kill him to not, you know that. Give him a little more time. Now come, let us clean you up. There is a celebration going on in honor of your day of birth at this very moment. I would hate for you to miss it."

After a few more minutes of gentle coaxing, Ptolemy and Cleitus were able to get Alexander up and into the washroom, where they helped him wash his face and change into a fresh chiton. Alexander decided against sandals, and so went barefoot into the large hall where his subjects and Companions were gathered to wish him a happy birthday, with Ptolemy and Cleitus following close behind him.

A few of Alexander's closest friends were in the doorway at the other end of the large room, but suddenly they all stepped aside as if to let someone pass.

The change in Alexander was immediate, for in the now filled doorway stood only Hephaestion. Sobbing happy tears, Alexander ran across the room, blind to all else but Hephaestion, and jumped into his lover's waiting arms. All of the people gathered in the room could hear their reunion thanks to the room's large size.

"Is it really you, Phai?"

"It is, my love. Happy birthday. It's all right, go on and cry. I have you. Shh, shh…"

"I thought I was- going to have to- c-celebrate without you…"

"What? No, never. I detest the very thought," Hephaestion grinned up at his happily crying soulmate, "I missed you, agápi mou."

"I missed you, so much. I'm so glad you're here. You're the best present ever."

With that admission from their king, the whole room erupted into joyous laughter, and their despondent Alexander was no more.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this birthday fic for Alexander!**

 **Translations: (Greek)**

 **Agápi mou = my love**


End file.
